Return Home
Awake And Broken Amon openned his eyes, seeing only through his right eye though. "...I can't move..." Amon said, as he failed to move, despite just trying to get up. Looking around, and realizing he was in a bed, with only his pants, in a dark lit room, and it didn't take him long to know where he was. "Lamia!" Amon called out, he knew Lamia was around, this was her basement. Essentially her second home. "Oh? You're up?" Lamia popped up from the corner of Amon's line of sight, holding a cup of coffee. It still had steam, signalling it was still hot "How do you feel?". "I can't move." Amon replied to Lamia "Actually...I feel pain...Ouch...Oww...Oww...why is it increasing?!" Pain began rising in Amon's body. Lamia took a syringe, casually injecting Amon while drinking coffee at the same time. Suddenly, Amon's arm twitched, his fingers bent without his intention, and soon he could move again. "...What did you do?". "Oh, I just tested a new numbness drug on you. It's why you couldn't move." Lamia said, much to Amon's...lack of a reaction. "Next time, use a mouse...please..." Amon sighed, getting up. But the moment he stood up, his legs bended, feeling an intense pain in his entire body. He put his hands on his knees, finding difficulty in standing "Oww...oww....What...why...?" Amon began sweating from the sheer pain, so much he had to sit back down. "Hmm..." Lamia examined Amon closer "Just as I thought. After we beat Deviot you lost consciousness, and after examining your body, after walking for fuckin' hours might I add, your entire body was burning up, like you add a fever. Plus, your muscles were in bad condition, as if you overworked yourself. Whatever the Black Blood did to you, it wasn't good." Lamia explained, walking away for a moment "I managed to retrieve your sword. Sadly, we're still missing Hera and Frank, they're probably at Kaiser. For now, rest." Lamia walked back to Amon, holding a metal cane "Here, walk with this. It'll help ya walk.". "Oh, great...I'm a cripple now..." Amon said, grabbing the cane, using it to stand up. He still felt pain around his body, specifically his legs, but the cane made it easier to walk "Wait...Beast!" It suddenly struck Amon, Beast was still missing. "He's okay." Lamia calmly told Amon, giving him a white shirt with short sleeves to wear, walking and gesturing him to follow "He ended up injured, but was saved by a few locals...he sent us a letter. He's with Clara." Lamia told Amon, much to his relief, letting out a sigh of relief infact "Right. Until we can get Hera and Frank can, I'll introduce you to our new friends and Kurobako.". "Kuro...bako...?" Amon was lost by this point. He didn't have any time to catch up with Lamia and why the hell she had an orange fox with nine tails next to her, or why a big breasted girl was with her, or why she was even kidnapping Lucy. He'd figure it'd be best to ask her when there wasn't a demon trying to kill them. "You'll see." Lamia openned the door of her basement, exiting and waiting for Amon to follow. When Amon exited, he saw just about everyone. Aph was sitting with Lily, Circe and Kurobako, seemingly playing with them, since it seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Whilst Kiryu and Gajeel were absent, most likely outside. Lucy, out of her waitress uniform to a more casual attire, simply sat, sandwiched between Hanzo and Nanaya, while Juvia sat at the kitchen table, still wearing her dress, sipping tea. "Amon~!" Suddenly, Stella leaped at Amon, hugging him. Her tight embrace, especially with her prosthetic left arm, was quite painful for him "I missed you! You're alive! And you did come back! And you're alive!" Stella's enthusiasm, while flattering, was a bit too much. "S-...Stella...!" Amon tried to maintain a smile, albeit forced "How nice to see yo-...You're breaking my back!" Sadly, Amon couldn't maintain the act for long, forcing Stella to stop hugging him and step back. "I'm sorry...I was too happy..." Stella said, holding her hands together, and twiddling her fingers "Anyway! Are you okay? You got hurt pretty bad!". "I-...I'm fine! Probably..." Amon said, trying to maintain his balance with his cane "Ah! I'd like you to meet my wife, Lamia!" Amon introduced Stella to Lamia, smiling widely. "W-...Wife...?!" Stella expression went pale, frowning "W-...wife..! H-...How nice!". "I should also introduce you to Aph." Amon said. "A-...Aph...?". "My other wife." Amon's obliviousness was amazing. "Ah..." Stella seemed to have been processing the situation. While it seemed like a while for her, it was really only a few seconds in real time "Ah, I see!" Stella bumped her fist against her open palm "Amon, you're a casanova!". "...What's a casanova?". "Oh my god..." Even Gram was astonished by Amon's idiocy. "Hey, Amon." Lucadra appeared next to Amon "When she says casanova, she means you're a guy who likes picking up chicks for good ol' pork!" Lucadra explained to Amon. "..." It took Amon not long to realize what Lucadra meant, blushing "W-...Wait, no! I am not that!" Amon was trying to correct himself "I...I just...!". "This flower lady likes you, don't she?" Lucadra says, teasing Amon. "Ugh...! Nevermind that!" Amon decided to drop the subject for now. "I'll get'cha to introduce me to this missy later." Lamia said, grabbing Stella by her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her "I'll get the other miss. Guns-a-blazin', what's-her-face?". "Nana." Amon replied to Lamia, clearly not very open to seeing her again. "So..." Juvia confronted Amon, putting down her cup of tea "You're the man of the house?". "...Man of the house...I am not the only man here, so not really." Amon said, being oblivious to what Juvia meant. "..." Juvia coughed, clearing her throat "Let me rephrase myself. Are you the leader of this family?" Juvia asked again. "Not really...if anything, Lamia's in charge, miss...uhh...". "Oh! My humble apologies!" Juvia suddenly realized how rude she was. She humbly bowed her head "My name is Juvia Delphinus. I've decided to come with you and your family, after recent events." Juvia explained "I decided to follow you. Truth be told, ever since I arrived at this world, I've gotten rather bored living in Stella. Only recently did something exciting happen. And this...clown fellow, whatever his name was, seems to be someone who must be stopped. As such, I will be assisting in his capture.". "...That's great!" Amon smiled to Juvia, extending his hand to her, shaking her hand "Always glad to have new friends and ones willing to rip open Marx's chest and break his face in!" Amon's hate for Marx brought him closer to Juvia "Might I add, you look great in that dress! That is somehow perfectly fine despite walking for a while. And how exactly?" Amon asked, realizing Juvia seemed unscathed by the supposedly long walk home. "A woman has her ways." Juvia said, excusing herself "It has been a pleasure meeting you, mister...?". "Amon...or Ira, if you prefer one less letter." Amon replied to Juvia. "I look forward to working with you. In the meantime, I will find myself a bedroom in this hotel of yours." Juvia said, walking off. "...Oh, right." Amon looked up, seeing the roof was repaired "How long was I asleep...?". "A week." Rhea replied, patting Amon on the back "How are ya, son? Feelin' broke yet?" Rhea asked Amon in a joking manner. "Ha! As if! I can still stand!" Amon replied to his mother "I just happen to feel like a train head me in the face!". "Yeah, sorry about that, haha." Juno apologizing to Amon for striking him with her lightning, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly "I swear, I was scared shitless..." Juno said, letting out a sigh of relief "But no son of mine is gonna get his ass kicked by me, is he?!". "I still have a functioning heart, don't I?" Amon said to Juno "Now, I'm gonna sit..." Amon could start feeling his legs giving in from standing for too long. He walked over to a chair, sitting down next to the sofa. He stared over at Lucy, also noticing Hanzo and Nanaya. "Ah! You must be Amon!" Hanzo quickly stood up, walking over to Amon and shaking his hand "I am Hanzo! The Blue Demon! It is a pleasure to meet you!" Hanzo was...strangely enthusiastic about meeting Amon "I heard you took on Deviot yourself, in an effort to finish him off? I thank you for that!". "Uhh..." Amon was compelled to ask many things of this blue man. But one thing came to mind "Deviot is...the demon I fought, right?". "Oh, yes. One of the Thirteen Calamities." Hanzo said, backing up and rubbing his chin "Ah, yes. I am certain you're curious of who they are.". "I'm more curious about other things, to be honest..." Amon was blunt about his disinterest in these...calamities. Lamia came inbetween the two, pushing Stella from behind "Sorry 'bout that." Lamia shoved Hanzo aside, letting Stella sit down next to Lucy "Tell me, Han, who are the Thirteen Calamities? Bunch a panzies?" Lamia asked, sitting on a chair on the other side of the sofa, right infront of Amon. "Oh, far from it." Hanzo said "The Thirteen Calamities are powerful demons. Infact, even the weakest one, the Demon of Midi, could match an S-Class without even breaking a sweat.". "Midi? As in the country?" Lucy took notice of Hanzo mentioning the country. "Oh, right." Hanzo realized he let out a very important detail "The Thirteen Calamities are sealed within countries. Their strength can be measured by the size of the country.". "But...doesn't that mean...?". "That's right." Hanzo turned to Lucy, answering her "Even Fiore has a calamity awaiting to be freed.". "How powerful are they? Are they all like Deviot?" Amon asked Hanzo. "No, you fool." Kugoku walked by everyone, going unnoticed, as he sat next to Hanzo's feet "Deviot was indeed powerful...But, after that black stuff got onto him, and he transformed...his power went beyond what was expected...Really, it was a miracle you even defeated him. If he had continued, he may have grown even more powerful than me if given the time." Kugoku said, sounding leginimately threatened by Deviot. "Of course. The Black Blood was strengthened by his emotions. The hate he developed for Marx who took his sister. It made him more powerful than before." Gram explained inside Amon's head "Sadly, even Demons bleed out. Which is why he died. The damages he recieved, each time, made him bleed more and more, and it reached a point where it was fatal. He was doomed the moment you began absorbing blood from him.". "The most powerful demon, however, is the one we must definetly not allow to escape." Hanzo said, his tone becoming serious, even grim "If the Grand Demon is freed, this world is as good as doomed. Even me and Kugoku would have trouble defeating such a...such a monster.". "And what? You want us to do something?" Lamia asked Hanzo, not showing much reaction to this story. "Let me and Kugoku leave." Hanzo said "Please. We must make sure the other Thirteen Calamities can't escape. If they do...this world will be in danger.". "Heh." Lamia smiled, giggling "Funny, you think I care.". "Grr...!" Hanzo actually sounded irritated for the first "Do you not care?!" Hanzo turned to Lamia, pointing at her "This world will perish otherwise! I cannot defeat all of them alone! Infact! If I did just one mistake against even the Iceberg Demon, I'd be dead!" Everyone looked over at Hanzo who was yelling at this point, catching their attention. "Why do you care?" Lamia frowned once more, glaring at Hanzo with a serious look in her eyes, as if examining him "You and Fox, why do you care?". "I love this world." Hanzo replied "My daughter loved this world. I refuse to have her roll in her grave because her father was too weak to keep it safe.". "And you?" Lamia looked down at Kugoku. "I don't hate humans. I don't hate this world. But, I don't want this world to be dominated by other demons. Even ones who could possibly match me." Kugoku replied "I...also want to help a friend.". "...Excused." Lamia said, holding her hands together "I'll modify your seal to let you tap into your full power. We can't have a 100 foot fox walking around without attracting unwanted attention, right?". "T-...Thank you!" Hanzo bowed his head to Lamia "I will make sure to visit you sometime, after we finish travelling the lands.". "Oh, goody. I have two demons of awesome power on my friends list." Lamia said jokingly, despite her expression still remaining as calm as ever "Before you go, I'mma need you to carry more stuff for me. I haven't finish fixing the attic yet.". "Of course! Let's go Kugoku!" Hanzo said, grabbing Kugoku by his head and lifting him with him. "Hey, hey, hey! I don't have thumbs!" Kugoku pleaded to Hanzo "I can't carry anything!". "Well, that was certaintly entertaining." Gram said, rather amused. "...So, I just remembered." Amon said, looking at Lucy "Why did you kidnap her?" Amon pointed at Lucy, as he asked Lamia. "Well, I saw two big, yellow melons, and decided I had to have them." Lamia's answer made Lucy shudder, causing her to nudge closer towards Nanaya to keep an even greater distance away from Lamia "I'm just kiddin'. Sorta." Lamia shrugged, before crossing her legs "Y'see, we have here a survivor of the Dragon's Attack.". "Dragon's Attack...? I...heard of it. I wasn't there, but Crocus...". "Got erased from the map." Lamia cut Amon short "I was there, and so was she. I know it, because I was at Crocus at the times for the Grand Magic Games. But, lil' missy here has amnesia." Lamia explained "And I am going to help her recover these memories, and give her a home, back in Fiore.". "...Why?" Lucy asked Lamia "Why do you...want to? You aren't...the helping type of person, are you?". "I'm not." Lamia replied, blunt as usual "Doesn't mean I'm heartless. I was in that tragedy, it's why I'm like this. So, you're a fellow survivor, and so is that fella of yours who grandpa seems to like." Lucy didn't know what to say. Lamia was a confusing person with her motives, maybe even insane, yet she sounded genuine about her intentions. "Right. Enough 'bout that." Lamia said, turning her attention to Amon "Now then, Amon, 'splain who these ladies are?" Lamia asked, pointing her thumb at Nanaya and Stella. "Oh, well..." Amon scratched his cheek before replying "Let's start with the one I don't wanna shove my sword into, Stella." Amon was brutally honest and clear about his dislike for Nanaya "Remember how I told you I made it rain swords inside a theatre?" Lamia nodded in reply "I also freed the slaves. Broke their chains. But Stella had no one, so she followed me. And we stayed together for a decent amount of time. Got taken in and taught by Grigori then, the old, three-eyed bandaged bastard." It sounded like Amon had many interesting stories to tell. "Grigori was nice though..." Stella said "He taught me how to fight!" She pointed out, pulling her thumb out of her mouth. "And yet you still have that habit of sucking your thumb..." Amon said, noting that Stella was sucking on her left thumb during the entire conversation, much to her embarassment, causing her to blush. "I...I just can't get rid of it! I've been doing it for too long to stop!". "Hahaha!" Nanaya bursted laughing "I'm surprised! Amon never mentioned you to me!" Nanaya was thoroughly amused. "That's because I didn't want to talk about Stella. Especially since I thought she was, y'know, dead." Amon's tone showed obvious signs of detest to Nanaya. "Okay, so who's guns?" Lamia asked Amon, referring to Nanaya. "Oh, I am, or was, his l-...". "Partner." Amon cut off Nanaya, completing the sentence for her. "...L-...". "Aquaintance." Amon cut her off again, obviously not wanting her to finish. "..." Nanaya silently stared at Amon, who did the same. "Associate!" The moment Nanaya so much as openned her mouth, Amon spoke. Not even letting her say a word now. Nanaya gestured to Ricky, who sat in the kitchen reading a book. He noticed her gesturing to him to come over, and he did, standing next to her. Nanaya then simply sat, smirking. "..." Everyone was silent, confused as to what Nanaya was getting at. But Lamia began to catch on... "...Amon, why does this kid match your characteristics?". "He does not look like me." Amon said, denying any claim of resembling Ricky, even though their eyes and hair were evidently the same colour. "Ricky." Nanaya said, managing to speak words again "Say hi to daddy~" Nanaya said, smiling brightly. It didn't take long for everyone, who wasn't too young, to realize what Nanaya was getting on. "Uhhh..." Amon was speechless, having no proper reply to this. Ricky stared at Amon, his eyes widening in surprise. However, he quickly broke into tears, running and hugging Amon "Dad!" Richard exclaimed, shedding tears of joy at finally meeting his father. Yet Amon seemed to have been in too much shock to properly react, yet he returned a hug to his...son. "Hahahahaha!!!" Lucadra bursted out laughing, holding her stomach in pain and even shedding tears produced by her laughter that only Amon could unfortunately see and hear "This is the best day ever! Hahaha!". "A child? And one who is natural born too...How...interesting. Perhaps I should check your memories to see who this woman really i-...". "Don't even dare." Somehow, Amon's threat got to Gram, he knew how serious Amon was about it, forcing Gram to back down from attempting to do anything. Roommates After that shocking revelation, Amon managed to excuse himself, with the assistance of Lamia getting everyone's attention. Amon walked, rather slowly, towards the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink looking at the mirror "...I am a father of a child born from a woman I detest...Fuckin' A all around..." Amon didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, Ricky didn't look like a bad kid, but then there's the fact his mother was Nanaya. "How about you relax, eh?" Lucadra suggested, sitting comfortably next to Amon "Take a bath! Go into the next room, pick a tub and calm your neeeerves." Lucadra said, using her Telekinesis to open the door to the bathes. "Maybe..." Amon said, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "Wait, what is this presence?" Gram suddenly said, being alert "There is someone here!". "What?!" Amon quickly looked around, trying to figure out who the intruder was. "Over here." A feminine voice called to Amon, and as he turned, he saw a pale skinned, elegent young woman, wearing a purple, victorian-style dress, and possessing long brown hair, but most distinctive of all, were her blood red eyes with slitted black pupils. This woman appeared inside the mirror itself, yet she wasn't in the room. She existed within the reflection. "...No." Amon knew where this was going "No, no, no. I am not having that." Amon chose to ignore this new presence. "I'm just going crazy." Amon concluded, beginning to undress. "Uhh...No, she's really there." Gram corrected Amon. "Nope. Not listening." Amon was in denial at this point. "My name is Kagami." The woman in the mirror introduced herself "I do apologize, but ever since Deviot was freed, I felt his presence. So, I watched, and shortly after you defeated him, I followed you." Kagami said. "Shut up. No more voices. Head is empty. No more room." Amon said, now naked, revealing his scars are still present, walking into the bathes. "How rude..." Kagami said, sighing. Amon lied inside a tub, letting himself relax in the warm waters "Oh god, I really did need this. Haven't bathed in like...a week." Amon said, lying against the edge of the tub, calming down. Lucadra materialized on the opposite side of the tub, as an adult and completely naked, most likely to fit the situation "Aaah~ Indeed~" Lucadra herself didn't feel the waters with her body, but she felt what Amon did, so she was still on equal terms. Suddenly, Amon noticed Kagami appearing in the waters "Hey, you, listen to me." Kagami said, clearly aggravated with Amon "I would like to strike a d-..." Before Kagami could finish Amon sloshed the water, ruining her reflection. "Stop it!" Amon wasn't willing to have another non-physical entity that speaks to him and potentially makes him want to strangle it, despite it not possessing a physical form to allow such a feat "I don't care what you have to say!". Suddenly, two arms extended from the waters, grabbing Amon by his cheeks, rather forcefully too, as Kagami fully materialized infront of him, fully clothed and drenched because of the waters, appearing understandably irritated "Oi, listen up already, you thick bastard.". "Oho, she's a nice one." Lucadra said, grinning "Hey, Amon, flip her skirt!". "Shut up!" Amon silenced Lucadra, she could hear his thoughts after all "What the hell do you want?!" Amon said, forgetting that he is stark naked while this fully clothed woman is infront of him. "As I said, before rudely being interrupted. Twice." Kagami said, releasing Amon's chicks and standing up pointing at him "I wish to strike a deal! I have witnessed you battle Deviot, and was quite impressed! A mere human lasting in a one-on-one against him with no magic! And you used some form of demonic power too. I must admit, you piqued my interest, as such, I wish to follow you and bare witness to your progress! In exchange! I shall assist you in anything that requires spying and the like, for I am the best at it.". "No." Amon replied, swift and to the point "Not interested.". "...I'm still gonna follow you." Kagami said to Amon. "Then I won't get into fights or anything. I won't even let you watch." Amon said, crossing his arms. "Pleeeaaase?" Kagami asked sweetly, even trying to do a cutesy face, much to Amon's irritation. "No. Now get out of the bath." Amon asked Kagami, even doing a "shoo" gesture. "Now, listen h-...!" Suddenly, Kagami was cut short when she heard footsteps. She quickly vanished back into the water's reflection, and Amon clearly saw her in the waters. Nanaya openned the door, walking in wearing nothing but a towel, and followed by Ricky, who also wore a towel "Oh, hi love." Nanaya waved to Amon, much to his displeasure, going red as he saw her with nothing but a towel, a reaction he didn't have with neither Lucadra nor Kagami just now. "W-...What the hell are you doing here?!" Amon asked Nanaya, unhappy to see her. "Hahaha, calm down." Nanaya gestured Amon to calm, giggling "Lamia told us the bath is here, so I decided to wash up Ricky and get him clean. Been a while since we got a good bath." Nanaya explained to Amon, answering his question "Why? Are you gonna kick ass out?". Amon gritted his teeth, grunting in frustration. "Just go sit in another tub." Amon waved her off, gesturing her to the other present tubs within the bathroom. "Well, aren't you sweet." Nanaya said sarcastically, her smirk still being ever present. "C'mon, Ricky. I'll clean you up. You've been too dusty these days." Nanaya walked Ricky along with her to a tub on the other side of the room, next to Amon's, and with a close enough distance for them to remain within their field of vision and chit chat. Amon tried to avert his gaze from Nanaya, as she and Ricky both got into the tub. He looked down at the waters, seeing Kagami had vanished "Am I going crazy...?" Amon thought to himself, rubbing his forehead "Maybe I should ask Lamia for a cup of coffee...?" Suddenly, Kagami became present in Amon's eyesight, as if right infront of him. But, in reality, she was in the reflection of his right eyeball "F-...!" Amon quickly cut himself off, before going into a loud scream from being startled "What the actual bleeding fuck?!". "Look, right now, only you can see me. I'm in the reflection of your eye." Kagami explained to Amon "Listen, I can also offer you help via my power. I can assist in finding Azazel and Marx." Those two names is all that took to catch Amon's attention, and judging by his surprised expression, Kagami knew she was getting somewhere with this "If you want proof, next time you combat Marx, I can enter any reflection on his body, and become invisible to him. And by then, I'd reach his hideout, and help you get there. You want that, don't you? To kill him? I know you do. I've been in this house while you were unconscious, and that blonde woman let out some interesting information. So...do we have a deal?" Amon took a moment to consider this. He couldn't say it out loud to her, or he'd be heard. In the end, Amon nodded. Even if Kagami backstabs him, he'll kill her. And even then, she'll be gone for a while. "Good. Glad we could come to an agreement...love." Kagami said, putting on a snide smirk, clearly using this as a means to tease Amon, much to his displeasure, evident by his reaction. "Hey, Amon." Nanaya called to Amon, with his name no less, as she washed Ricky's hair, scrubbing it with soap "Ricky wants to ask you somethin'." Amon shifted his attention to Ricky, who looked nervous "Go on, honey, ask 'em.". "Dad..." Ricky called to Amon. Something about being called dad by this child made Amon feel...tingly "Could we go to an amusement park...? Or...maybe just hang out?" It was obvious Richard was nervous talking to Amon. Infact, it was reasonable to assume he didn't have much social skills as it is. "...Uhh..." Amon himself felt nervous talking to Richard. He hadn't known he even existed until now. "By we...do you mean just you and me?". "Uhh...Umm..." Richard suddenly became flustered, mumbling to himself. "He does." Nanaya said, answering for Ricky, petting him on the head after washing him down "He just wants to spend some quality time with his dad, right, Ricky?" Nanaya smiled to her son. Not a smirk or snide grin, but a genuine smile. "...I'll find time." Amon replied "Let my legs heal a bit. Walkin' feels like a chore, and I have some work to do before I can relax." Amon said, making it clear he wasn't free. He noticed Ricky's expression became saddened, causing him to have a sudden feeling of guilt "B-...But I promise, we'll hang out plenty after that! I'll take you to an amusement park! Even a picnic! Maybe even to the mountains! What'cha say about that, Ricky?" Amon quickly tried to make Ricky smile, getting the feeling he had deeply hurt him. A smile quickly appeared on Ricky's face, but before he could say anything, Stella barged in, opening the door "Amon~ Let me wash your ba-...!" Stella quickly stopped when she noticed Amon wasn't alone much to her shock, and embarassment, blushing and smiling awkwardly as a result "Uhh...I'm sorry, hahaha.". "Ah! Stella, come on in!" Amon said, happily inviting Stella in "We do still have alot to catch up on!". "Oh, enough of this." A voice echoed throughought the room, as Juvia emerged from the waters of Amon's tub, much to his shock, causing him to go pale "You lot annoy me, and here I thought I could get cleaned.". "Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!" Amon snapped at Juvia, rightfully angry "I was bathing here!". "It wasn't much of a bother for me, to be honest. What was a bother, however, was you talking to yourself. Honestly, are you going mad?" Juvia said, strangely enough not referring to the part where Kagami popped out of the waters, and was clearly physical. Or was she just hiding it. Juvia materialized in her full appearance in the waters. "Y-...You don't have friends do you...?" Amon asked Juvia, his entire face bright crimson, trying not to stare at Juvia too much. Or at all. "I do have friends. I just happen to have known them this week only." Juvia replied, sounding confident in herself "Now that we're here, who would like to wash my back? I'd do it myself, but honestly, I have people to do it for me, which makes it easier." She also felt quite high and mighty apparantly... "...We're all going to be under the same roof aren't we?" Amon asked, practically everyone, as all the women and Ricky nodded at the same time "I think I'll start using that thing people call alcohol to lessen the stress...". "Hahahaha! Oh this just keeps getting better!" Lucadra was enjoying herself too much, laughing at the bathroom floor, only for Amon to see and hear "Hahaha! Y-...You're a real casanova! Hahaha!". "Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Amon was beginning to thoroughly lose all patience. "It's not so bad...We're getting more allies." Gram noted the good side of things. "Oh...my head..." Amon rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted somehow. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice